


The Rickety Relationship

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles knows Sir is a bad boss and a pretty bad partner. But he still loves him.





	The Rickety Relationship

Plumes of smoke, hidden  
face. Neglectful partner, bad   
boss. But I love you.


End file.
